


We Can Make The Morning

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Relationships, Licking, M/M, Morning Sex, No Lube, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rock Stars, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Submission, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “C’here, Vinnie… No need to be out of bed this early.” Gene’s voice was rough, like sandpaper, husky from sleep. Vinnie was pretty sure the sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.“Oh, now you want me to stay? What’s the occasion?” he asked him, too cheeky for his own good.“Well, this morning wood isn’t gonna take care of itself, now is it?”





	We Can Make The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, a sample summary. It's porn for porn purposes, people, so what kinda real summary can I put besides, "Vinnie wants Gene to stay for morning cuddles. Gene stays, but he instead fucks the hell ought of him."? Heh.

“Oh _fuck_ me…”

The soft groan, tinged with the ache that only a combination of a serious hangover and rough sex from the night before could bring, fell out of the guitarist the moment he cracked his eyes open. Vinnie grit his teeth, groaned once more, and turned over, reaching blinding with his arm to find comfort from his partner last night.

He glanced over when his arm hit only bed sheets, and he sighed when there was no sight of the man he’d been with last night. His side of the bed was stone cold, and he was nowhere to be seen. Truthfully, that didn’t surprise Vinnie, in fact he was quite used to this situation. No matter how nights after their passions…. No matter when he asked him to stay and cuddle that morning, muttering it sleepily under his breath and cuddling into him, he never listened. He never wanted to stay. There was always an excuse that morning. _I got hungry…. I had a meeting… I had to meet up with the equipment guys…_ He’d heard them all.

Yeah, waking up alone was much better.

Vinnie sighed. He grabbed the soft comforter and lazily uncovered himself, his slender legs prickling with goosebumps at the cool air. As to be expected, he was sore as all hell. It was always rough whenever he slept with him… He loved it every time, though. So, with a grunt, Vinnie pushed himself off the bed before shuffling over to assess his appearance in the mirror of the vanity.

Firstly, he fluffed out his messy locks, wincing at a rat’s nest that had formed on the right of it. As he worked it out, he inspected himself and noticed harsh, dark bruises on his hips; the unmistakable shape of hands throttling his hips. A soft smile crossed his face as he pressed his fingers against the purpled flesh, eliciting a low sound of complaint and groan from himself. That bastard, the thought hazily crossing his pounding brain. The next thing that he noticed were the various hickeys and teeth marks starting at his abdomen and trailing up to his chest and neck.

“Of fucking course, he did that…” he sighed, turning his head side to side to glance at the marks.

Vinnie rubbed the back of his neck and turned to get dressed when he felt the stripes of pain down his back. Instantly, he turned his head to see, neck craning to his reflection behind him. A startled gasp escaped him as he gazed upon the dark red scratches running up and down his spine, “Okay! What the fuck, Gene?!” A few were still seeping blood, the unnatural pose he was holding on splitting the seams of newly formed scabs. He risked a glance at his bed, and sure enough streaks of blood stained the sheets. The sight almost made him woozy, and he took a second to regain his composure before finally turning away from the sight.

“Oh, you’re awake,” A deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Vinnie turned on his heel. “ _You!_ ”

“What?” Gene asked him, cocking his eyebrow up at his strange guitarist’s even stranger behavior. “Of course, it’s me. Who were you expecting? _Paul?_ ”

“Oh, puh-lease,” Vinnie sighed, shooting air out from his nose. “Like I’d ever welcome him back after what he did… Wait. No, don’t change the subject! You! You did _this_ to me!” he shouted, motioning to his marked body.

One corner of Gene’s mouth quirked up, and he nodded. “Yeah. And?”

“ _And!?_ ”

“I sort of remember you begging for it, begging me for more, more, _more…_ Or were you _that_ out of it last night, Vin?” Gene snorted, shaking his head. He moved from the doorway and fell back into the bed. Vinnie glared at him. He was on his back, one hand resting under his head and the other scratching absentmindedly at his bare stomach, the sheet just barely covering him. His eyes flicker briefly towards Vinnie, but he said nothing- just returned to blinking languidly up at the ceiling. Vinnie figured he was probably trying to come up with a fresh way to tell him to go fetch him some cheap McDonald's biscuits for breakfast or something.

Vinnie rolled his eyes. Like he would fall for that again… It’d be the fifth time if he did. So, he turned around, putting his back to Gene, and stretched his arms over his head, then he rolled his shoulders and heaved a soft, sleepy sigh. His body still ached, and he was sore in places the human body shouldn’t be able to get sore, but he’s used to it by now.

Gene’s dark eyes bore into him. They’re practically drilling holes into his skin. 

Vinnie shivered under his gaze. He couldn’t fumble under his watch, though. He had to put a wall up or else he’d be crawling right back into Gene’s arms and be giving him the attention he craved. Vinnie, though, couldn’t seem to help himself for too long, and tossed a look over his shoulder, laughing a little. “Gene, don’t forget that you now owe me a new jacket. Oh, and pants, too. I mean, for fuck’s sake, zippers are meant to be unzipped, you know-- they’re not just fashion accessories that you tear open like you’re some kind of animal.”

Gene grunted noncommittally at him. 

Then Vinnie almost raised his brow. He saw it, slowly… Gene’s hand was now moving under the sheet, fingers so obviously wrapped around himself. The movement was slow and subtle, idle squeezing and stroking, like he's not even thinking about it. But Vinnie knew Gene- everything Gene did revolved around his lusty nature. He wanted to see Vinnie’s reaction.

Instantly, desire rippled through the guitarist, and another bubbly laugh left him- this one a little more pleasantly heated then surprised.

“C’here, Vinnie… No need to be out of bed this early.” Gene’s voice was rough, like sandpaper, husky from sleep. Vinnie was pretty sure the sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Oh, now you want me to stay? What’s the occasion?” he asked him, too cheeky for his own good.

“Well, this morning wood isn’t gonna take care of itself, now is it?” 

“I don’t know.” Vinnie murmured softly, biting his lip. “I might have places to be today… Might go see Eric and have lunch. He _always_ offers me dessert, and he even shares.”

Gene growled; the sound low in his throat. “Fine, whatever, suit yourself. I don’t care.” 

Gene looked away from him, turning his head so he could focus on what he was doing. His other hand came out from where it’d been tucked under his head, and he grabbed the sheet, pulling it off him completely and giving Vinnie a full view. 

And of course, Vinnie couldn’t help but look. He bit down hard on his lower lip as Gene lazily stroked himself to his full length. He whimpered with want as he used his thumb to smooth a bead of pre-cum around the swollen head. The sight sent heat spreading through Vinnie, filling him with a blazing fire only the Demon could provide. 

He couldn’t think. He didn’t need to think. All he did was fall back into bed, crawling back towards Gene. His lips opened and expressed his desire by snapping against Gene’s marked up neck and sucking on those old marks.

Gene’s lips turned up in a smug grin. “ _Ooooof…_ Well, that didn’t take much…”

Vinnie nuzzled against him, purring, “Mhmmm, it never really does, Genie…” 

Gene returned the affectionate nuzzle and gave his partner a look afterwards, and Vinnie nodded, already on it. He moved over Gene, fitting himself easily between the bassist’s legs and sliding down so that he was level with his cock. Gene folded his hands beneath his head again and casually relaxed back to watch, his dark eyes half-lidded and full of the kind of love that he’ll never admit to.

After a quick glance around for the bottle of lube, Vinnie made a face when he saw the emptied bottle resting weakly on the nightstand. God, he hadn’t thought they’d spent the rest of it last night. It was whatever. Vinnie knew it was more of Gene’s doing then his, and the Demon was quite the affectionate lover when the mood took him. He always loved stretching Vinnie out for him, but he’d spend hours comforting him if anything ever got torn. Truly, a softie at heart.

But without lube, Vinnie shrugged and spat into his hand. He flashed a quick grin up at Gene and wrapped his fingers around the bassist’s thick cock. He squeezed and gave a slow stroke upwards, and he opened his mouth to speak and seduce.

Gene cut him off. “Hey, hey. I don’t need all this pomp and ceremony, Vin. Just get to sucking.”

“Oh, Genie, who said anything about sucking?” Vinnie giggled, twisting his skilled hand on another upstroke, then squeezed tighter as he slid back down to his base. A warm sensation of pride filled him when Gene shut his eyes and took in a deep, level breath like he was trying to keep himself under control.

“Mhm, well, it’s what you’re good at- thought you might wanna play to your strengths or something.” Gene sighed, softly.

“You’ve seen and heard me play my guitar, baby. I’m fuckin’ overqualified for hand jobs, and you should be feeling it by now~” 

“ _Ah,_ oh… Vin, c’mon,” Gene tried to keep a moan back. “I wanted a blowie…”

“Oh, baby-”

“Blow job.”

“Brat.” Vinnie sighed, strumming his fingers against his shaft. Still, he couldn’t help but laugh, giving in and taking Gene into his mouth. He shaped his lips around the tip of his cock and swirled his tongue around it like he was savoring a sweet piece lollipop. Gene tasted faintly like sweat and something else, something heady and thick, but it was familiar, and Vinnie hummed, contented. 

As his mouth worked, he kept his hand working up and down in even strokes, his tongue played at the slit, lapping up the pre-cum oozing from it. He pulled himself back and let Gene out of his mouth again and licked a stripe down his shaft, before mouthing his way back up, getting it nice and slick with his spit. He was sure to make the most out of it since, after all, Gene liked it sloppy and wet. 

When he sucked the head of Gene’s cock back into his mouth, the bassist murmured out a thick, “Atta boy…” 

Flattening his tongue, Vinnie began to swiftly swallow him down. Halfway he stopped and came back up, and just as Gene’s cock came close to leaving his mouth, he swallowed it back down. 

It was normally much faster than this since Vinnie preferred giving Gene hand jobs, but he decided to give his man what he wanted for more. There would always be more hand jobs later. So, he did what Gene loved and gradually took more of him every time his head bobbed down.

Then one of Gene’s hands came and settled on the back of his head, and he almost froze. Thick bass fingers curled tight into his long strands. Gene panted softly, meaning it than nothing more than a suggestion to keep going and not stop. Vinnie breathed softly through his nose, waiting. Waiting for the harsh, rough yanks he knew all too well. And Paulie and Eric wondered why his hair normally stood out in every which way…

When the tugs never came, though, Vinnie moved on and picked up the pace. Letting his eyes flutter closed as he suckled and pulled, hollowing his cheeks beautifully. And as much as he enjoyed making Gene wait, making him impatient as hell, he let the pressure on his head push him down. Tiny teardrops formed in the corner of his eyes as he took on every solid, thick inch of Gene, stopping only when his nose presses against the soft, dark curls at his base. When Gene lifted his hand up, Vinnie moved back up, still sucking and making a lot of embarrassingly wet, slurping noises, but it got him the sort of reaction he craved from the bassist.

That wondrous rasp of a moan stirred deep from Gene’s belly and rose up into his chest then throat. “God… Goddamn me… Ankhie, it’s like your throat was made for this- made for me~”

Vinnie made a soft sound and seemed to preen under the attention. He loved it when Gene praised him like this, loved him this way. It made his own dick grow harder and harder by the second, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips slightly, grinding against the mattress for some much needed friction. He pulled back with a grin, kissing tenderly at the shining head as it left his mouth.

“Nah ah, baby. I didn’t give you permission to stop just yet. C’mon~ C’mon, Vin, get back down there.” Gene urged him on with a deep growl. His thick fingers twisted into Vinnie’s hair, blunt nails digging in his scalp. The guitarist whimpered lightly, but Gene silenced him with another growl. He only stopped when Vinnie swallowed him again, taking his full length with a low, obedient hum, making Gene relax and sigh, “Good, good… Mhmm… Keep it goin’ this time.” He said it so deep that it sent a shiver down Vinnie’s spine.

When Gene’s hips started lifting up off of the mattress to meet Vinnie’s movements, the lead guitarist had to brace a hand on his thick thigh to try and maintain at least a little bit of control. He about slipped, though, when Gene started making these sweet little noises, low and breathy. They always made Vinnie melt and give into him even more. Now, it just made it harder to hold himself up right as Gene fucked upward into his mouth without a care in the world. Vinnie whined, but he gave in. He just wanted to please him, wanted to hear those noises of his forever. He knew better, knew it wasn’t fair to always let Gene run him like this, but he loved giving his man whatever he wanted, time and time again. He just wanted to be the one to spoil Gene rotten, regardless of the groupies who probably wanted the same thing.

Suddenly, Gene’s using his possessive grip on Vinnie’s hair to pull him off of him. His cock came out of his mouth with a solid wet _pop_ , and a silvery string of spit trailed from it to Vinnie’s pouting lips. 

“ _Genie…_ ” Vinnie whined, reaching to palm at his partner’s cock. He got his hands batted away, and he turned his head and sighed.

Gene’s eyes glint, but he didn’t say a word. He simply angled his hips a little and started pumping his dick with his fist, rough and quick, and Vinnie instantly knew what he wanted.

With just a nod, Vinnie swooped down to kiss at Gene’s heavy balls, mouthing at the sensitive skin almost lovingly. He nosed them, practically nuzzling them, and Gene groaned. It turned into a string of curses, though, when Vinnie licked and pulled one into his mouth, teasing it between his teeth even as he sucked. 

Then Gene was growling again, tugging him up, and he all but snarled out, “Open up for me.” 

And how could Vinnie deny him anything when his voice sounded like that? And when he looked like this; that deep red flush sweeping across his chest and sweat gleaming on his brow? Smiling ear to ear, Vinnie opened his mouth for him. As Gene grabbed the back of his head, yanking him forward, Vinnie winked at him. It sent him sputtering for a moment, his mind lost on the affection until he regained his train of thought and pressed the head of his cock right up to his partner’s bottom lip. He barely had time to take aim before he came, and when he came, he held his breath and continued to pump his shaft. His load shot out in thick spurts, most of it hitting its target and landing right in Vinnie’s mouth, but some landed on his sharp cheekbones, and the sight was more than enough to make Gene groan and throw his head back.

The bassist’s body shuddered with the final waves of his climax, and with his cock still in hand, he ran the tip of it along Vinnie’s lips, tracing his mouth like he’s applying lipstick to him. A soft sigh escaped him when Vinnie rapidly pressed gentle kisses to its head. Gene reached out and wiped at the cum staining his cheeks and snorted unattractively. “It’s disgusting how pretty you are, Vinnie…”

“I think you mean distracting,” Vinnie huffed, then licked at his shaft. 

“Gonna really make my morning, aren’t you?” Gene’s only reply was a pair of lovely swollen lips going back and swallowing him once more. It got him moaning again, but there was something he wanted before the next round. “Get up here,” he murmured, dragging Vinnie up by the hair. 

Rolling his shoulders, Vinnie stretched out beside Gene, who propped himself on an elbow so he could look down at his baby. He used his thumb to wipe away the shiny cum that had landed on Vin’s cheek. Then before Gene could even think, Vinnie took his thumb into his mouth and began to obediently suck it off. A soft groan left his lips when Vinnie moved on and began to clean the rest of his fingers, keeping his eyes glued on Gene the entire time he worked.

Gene’s eyes darkened even more as Vinnie kissed the tip of each of his fingers, lightly running his tongue across each one, creating a shuddery hitch in his breathing. A low moan escaped him when Vin ran his tongue along the entire length of his index finger, then he parted his lips and sucked the finger between his lips. Vinnie sucked slowly, all the way to his knuckle, making him shiver. He repeated the motion on each finger, ending with Gene moaning softly when he swirled his tongue around his pinky finger.

"Enough," Gene moaned aloud. "God… you’re gonna get me up and over just doing that…"

Vinnie’s lips pulled back into a smug grin. “Well, with my talents, I sure hope I would~”

Gene rolled his eyes but didn’t deny his words. Instead, he shot forward and crashed his lips down Vin’s, his tongue parting his lips while his hand slid up to cup his sharp face. Their tongues tangled, retreated, and came back for more as they kissed. Gene’s thumbs brushed along Vinnie’s cheeks, and he moaned when the bassist gently smoothed the pad of his thumb over his cheekbones once more.

"Mmm..." Vinnie hummed as his hands slid upwards from Gene’s belly to grab and circle his nipples. "Mhm, Genie… I’d hate to ask… but…”

"Shut up," Gene whispered back. "More touching, less talking."

“But _Genie~_ ” Vinnie whined.

Gene growled but glanced down and finally noticed what the issue was. A wicked grin came to his face, and he reached down to roughly give a quick pump to Vinnie’s cock. Vin gasped and wriggled under his touch. His jaw dropped to whine, but he said nothing when Gene squeezed him so hard he could see stars, and a loud, wanton moan tears out of him. 

“We’ll get to that in a moment, baby…” Gene promised him, nuzzling into him. “First, lemme work you up some more.”

“God, Gene, I swear if you tease me--” A solid smack to the ass cut him off. Vinnie whined, but he let Gene go on with his little plan.

With all the cards in his hand now, Gene went from soft touches, to kissing him passionately while trailing his hands down his lithe body, grabbing his hips and pinching his nipples, barely letting him breathe, making Vinnie absolutely dizzy from all the stimulation happening to his body. They were both getting riled up so fast. Gene could feel how his own body was reacting to the sounds and expressions from his baby by how hard he was getting again. It was all going smoothly, until Vinnie couldn’t take it anymore and bit Gene’s lip when he kissed him.

Gene clicked his tongue and pulled back from him. Even if he was extremely turned on by that, he had things to do first.

“Mhm, being a bit of a brat now, aren’t you? Well, you always need a bit of discipline to retrain naughty boys, right? Come here,” Gene grinned, manhandling the guitarist to get on his stomach over his lap. Once he accommodated, Gene pressed a finger down his spine, causing him to shiver. Then he lifted one of his hands, before bringing it down on Vinnie’s ass, making him let out a high-pitched moan and get a tighter grip on the sheets, and he repeated it a few times.

“Mhm, can’t have you being bad for me… Damn, just when I wanted to make you feel good, too.”

“Ah- Hah…! Guh- Gene, ’m sorry!”

Gene gave him a last swat before passing his fingers over the heated skin. It was always an all too lovely sight when Vinnie was panting and hiding his face in embarrassment. Gene couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed something.

“Heeey, I see that… Vinnie, are you rubbing against me? Are you really that needy? Oh, I think you are- let me see.” Gene moved him from his lap back to the bed, laying him on his back, letting his cock be on display for him. “Oh~ Look at that, you’re all red and dripping for me~” He grabbed his member and squeezed, forcing out several moans from the guitarist, who covered his face with his arms. ”You’re holding it really good. Such a good boy, taking everything I give you. Is it painful?”

Gene bent over and licked the tip of his length, prompting Vinnie to thrash around and gasp at the sudden, unexpected stimulation. “Mhm, and you taste delicious. I think I’ll reward you for taking your lil’ punishment so well.”

With that, Gene turned him over, making Vin support himself on his hands and knees, one hand going to pump his cock and the other rubbed his ass and hips. 

"What is this?” He laughed deeply, forcing Vinnie to lower his head into the sheets. “Raising your ass when it feels good? What are you, some sort of bitch on heat? Do you want to get fucked by me that bad?"

Vinnie nodded, choking on his pants and giving into it all. "Please~ Genie! Gene, please, fuck me! _Fuck me!_ "

Gene’s tongue darted out of his mouth and swirled around his lips, hungrily. “Alrighty~”

Gene put his weight over him, making it difficult for him to wriggle around. He looked for the bottle of lube that they used before, and he rolled his eyes when he found it empty. So, instead he spat in his palm and began to rub it over his length. Quickly, he thrust all of his cock inside of Vinnie, both of them groaning at the sensation.

Gene didn’t let him adjust to it, thrusting in and out rapidly, which made him moan so much, that some drool got over the bed. Noticing that, Vinnie grabbed a pillow and hid his face, muffling his moans on it.

Gene laughed at him, softly. “Why are you self-conscious right now? You’re so fucking beautiful, Vinnie…” Vinnie whined, but enthusiastically began bucking his hips. All he ever needed was a little bit of praise from his man, and he started moving on sync with Gene’s hard and rough thrusts.

Of course, every time he gave a bit of praise out, he also had to follow it up soon after with some sort of teasing. And Gene decided that he wanted to hear him. He pulled out, making Vinnie protest about the loss, and yanked him over his body and kissed him, grabbing his hips and lowering him back on his cock. “There, ride me, feel all of me inside you. You always take it so well~” Gene’s voice- already rough from sleep- was now hoarse. Vinnie nodded and let out his moan in reply in his ear.

“ _Mhm…!_ _Ahh, a_ hh, h _ah, Gene~_ ” Vinnie moaned, doing just as he wanted, riding him roughly, moving his hips to make him meet him. He was so close to overloading already that he could hardly believe it.

“Vinnie, look at me.” The guitarist stopped his movement, and Gene held his hips tightly, making him pay attention to him. “You are a hell of a lay…”

Vinnie snorted. Nice to see that Gene was as subtle and poetic as ever.

“Mhmmm, my _good boy~_ ” Gene purred, capturing his full attention once again. “Try saying it for me. If you do, I'll let you cum. Go on.”

“I...” Vinnie started whimpering in his ear, and Gene’s movements soon started slowing, halting completely. He whined, but the bassist glared back at him. “Genie, I’m… I’m your-” And Gene grabbed his hips and started bringing him up and down on his cock. " _Ah!_ Guh- _Gene~!!_ I- AA _ahhh!_ I’m- I’m your _good boy!_ Let me- _Hnnngh!”_

“One more time, baby. _One more time~”_

“ _I’m your good boy!_ Gene, I’m your good boy! Puh- Please, _Ahhh- Gene!_ H _ahah_ hh, ah _ahh~_ Please, lemme cum!” Vinnie cried out, putting his hands on his partner’s shoulders, digging his blunt nails in on them, trying to hang onto whatever he could.

“ _Good boy~_ Here is your reward~” Gene grinned, then grabbed his hips and let them still before he started pounding into that sweet spot of his, making Vinnie moan without restraint. Gene leaned forward and kissed him, muffling his moans.

It only took a small handful of careful strikes, but soon Vinnie couldn’t take it anymore and came between their bodies. The way he tightened had Gene spilling inside him soon, too.

Vinnie collapsed as soon as Gene pulled out of him. He started moaning and nuzzling Gene’s shoulder, while the bassist rubbed at his sides and brought him into his arms.

“Mmmnmm, didn’t expect this this morning, yeah?” Gene asked him, continuing to rub his sides and back.

“Not really,” Vinnie muttered, tiredly. "But I loved it..."

“Do you want some water?” Vinnie shook his head with the little strength that he had left in him.

“Okay…” Gene hummed. He felt himself losing his train of thought to those pretty green eyes of his. It was so cute how they were already closing, fighting to stay awake just a bit more.

Gene started caressing his hair, making him relax even more in his grasp. “I’m glad I stayed this time…” he whispered, before he reclined back against the pillows and pulling his partner back with him.

Vinnie didn’t say a word. He loved this! Gene didn’t always favor cuddling after a few good fucks.

“Mhm, hey, close your eyes and relax for a bit, Vin.”

“We’re gonna nap?”

“Well, don’t expect me to leave this bed until I’ve gotten my beauty sleep.” Gene smirked, groping his thigh now. “But if you wanna get up and make me pancakes…”

Vinnie sent him a look. “Gene…”

“Okay, okay… I’ll accept waffles, too.”

“Fuck me…”

“Too late.”


End file.
